


Another Note

by ViviTheGhosty



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTheGhosty/pseuds/ViviTheGhosty
Summary: Ever since he was old enough to think for himself, Izuku Midoriya dreamed of being a hero, to save others and keep those unable to help themselves safe. All he ever wanted to do was help the innocent and keep the bad guys and villains at bay.By any means necessary.----------Or, an AU where Ryuk gets bored after a few hundred years and drops his Note back onto earth to see what happens.Heavily based off the music from the Death Note Musical.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Overture

Ever since he was old enough to think for himself, Izuku Midoriya dreamed of being a hero, to save others and keep those unable to help themselves safe. All he ever wanted to do was help the innocent and keep the bad guys and villains at bay.

His dreams were crushed when he turned four years old. Told to give up at such a young age, with a mother too weak-willed to even lie to her own son that yes, he could be a hero as long as he tried his best. Instead of lying and saying he could do it, she told him she was sorry, what she was sorry for he would never know. Whether it was because he was quirkless or because she blamed herself for his sad nature he wasn’t sure, but she loved him and tried her best despite unknowingly being a key factor in breaking his fragile dream. 

He sat there, watching his favorite video stuck on repeat long after his mother held him as she cried for both herself and his being. He watched as his favorite hero saved thousands of people in so little time, keeping them safe as he took down the bad guys and kept the villains at bay. All Might didn’t break a sweat, his smile never straining, the man held himself up with pride as the last of the civilians were protected and saved. 

And then he said it.  
  
“I AM HERE!”

A small child’s hand slowly reached over to the computer mouse, and with a tiny click, the video started all over again.

Yes.

That was the kind of hero Izuku Midoriya wanted to be, quirk or lack thereof. A hero who would do anything to protect those who could not protect themselves and keep the bad guys and villains down.

By any means necessary.


	2. Where is The Justice?

He studied. 

Izuku studied heros and quirks for the coming years and at the fine age of fourteen had managed to fill 13 notebooks to the brim with information of all kinds. Heroes and villains alike, their quirks strengths and weaknesses along with strategy of how to take them down and strengthen them further.

Despite everything happening around him, the bullying and his mothers wary eye every time he came home with bruises, scrapes and burns he doesn’t stop chasing his dream in hopes of making it a reality.

But perhaps reality wasn’t really meant for someone like him.

As he slowly walked home, charred, soaking notebook in hand and a fresh new bruise across his face Izuku stared off into space, wondering how someone like Bakugo, who stopped being Kacchan years ago, could ever become a hero or why everyone seemed to believe he would even be the best of the best. Their society nowadays focused primarily on strength, there was no denying it and amongst everyone in school Bakugo definitely beat them all in that aspect, but surely being a hero wasn’t all about power?

How could anyone expect the blonde to become a hero when, instead of saving those too weak to save themselves, he instead acted out and beat them while they were already down? A hero was meant to stop someone from hurting another and yet he did nothing as Izuku was hurt day in and day out almost always by the blondes own hand himself. The spider lilies never leave his desk no matter how many times he throws them away and the other boy doesn’t even bother to try turning a blind eye as he’s tripped or pushed down the stairs when leaving school. Instead all he gets is a pitying and disgusted glare as he’s down, students and faculty alike stepping over, or sometimes on, him as he tries to will himself to keep going.

Bakugo wasn’t anywhere close to being the hero everyone thinks he could be.

So lost in his down-ridden thoughts Izuku never even heard the sewer grate be thrown aside, only coming out of it when he felt the sludge around his ankle and soon consuming him. The horrific smell and taste of waste and bile filling his mouth and nose as he desperately grabbed onto what he could, his fingers and hands only going through the thick liquid grabbing onto nothing of use, and it’s when he’s almost lost all consciousness he finally hears what he’s always dreamed of hearing in real life before finally passing out.  
  
“I AM HERE!”

\----------

Then suddenly he was gone, Izuku being left alone on the rooftop where he had found out his ~~former~~ favorite hero’s best hidden secret, and the opinion he’d never wanted to face. So he made his way down, floor by floor and as he reached the ground floor he began to wonder if maybe he should have stayed and listened to Bakugo’s advice. It would have been easier right?

“And become another statistic? Yeah right.”

He couldn’t help mumbling to himself as he walked down the street, even if he really wanted to go that far he wouldn’t be able to, after all, he wasn’t about to give Bakugo the benefit of knowing he’d finally pushed him that far. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick message to his mom, explaining he was going to be late getting home after shopping for a new notebook. It wasn’t exactly a lie, he did need a new one considering the burnt and smeared ink made the writing in No.13 practically illegible.

It was only after Izuku sent the text did he hear the nearby explosions, freezing as he watched Kamui Woods use his branches to swing across the nearby buildings and other pro hero’s following his lead. A new villain attack? Maybe if he made it in time he would get to watch everything from start to finish! Getting his pen and mini notebook out he ran after the wooden hero, but after pushing passed the crowd the sight that greeted him turned his excitement into immediate dread.

The sludge villain had escaped, how Izuku didn’t want to know, but his most immediate concern was who he had taken hostage this time.

Surrounded by fire and sludge, slowly being suffocated alive was his tormentor, his bully, his one reason for considering ending his own life on multiple occasions, and worst of all his former friend. 

Izuku didn’t know what was happening, one moment he was standing there petrified, shocked at the situation happening before him and then the next his feet were moving on their own. His breathing steadying as he ran closer to the villain and victim despite Death Arm’s warnings. He cleared his mind and watched the villain as he got closer, he couldn’t do anything about the sludge, it was thick enough to grab objects yet unfortunately thin enough that it was impossible to properly separate. The only thing that was solid enough to be effected was-

The eyes

Izuku held onto his pen tighter, never letting go despite the situation ahead of him and felt a new sense of courage fill his heart as he ran faster.

The sludge villain glanced over, annoyance filling every drop of his being as he watched the small twerp run closer.

“The hell you think you’re doing kid? Come back for another round huh!?”

The villain cackled, eyes lowering down to get a look at the teen through the smoke and haze.

“If you wanted to be my skin suit that bad then maybe I’ll just take you on that offer!”

Izuku's rushed steps slowed down the closer he got, keeping an eye on everything around him until he saw the sludge relax around Bakugo’s body and the villains eyes lower to his level, taking a deep breath he took one more rushed step forward.

Now!

He jabbed the pen into the villain's eye as hard as he could, doing his best to keep the makeshift weapon in place even as his body began to spasm from the pain. Trying not to gag at the sludge coming from the wounded eye he simply did his best to push it in deeper, the violent pain causing the villain to release Bakugo from his clutches and to throw Izuku as far away from him as possible. 

And before he could even take the chance to grab the blonde and run, a shadow loomed over them.

“Detroit SMASH!”

The sludge villain splattered across the walls and ground around them, and after the wind and awe had died down the cheers of the crowd rang loud and clear. Izuku laid down on the ground and gave a small sigh of relief, no matter how much he hated Bakugo, a life was a life. 

——

Maybe it wasn’t worth it.

That was the only thought going through Izuku’s head as he sat in the ground on his knees and head down as he was lectured by Death Arms and Kamui Woods. Listening to them lecture on and on, digging their words into his brain like a knife.

“Are you an idiot? Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in, seriously it’s like you have a death wish or something!”

Irritation stuck to him like a leech, slowly draining him of any patience he may have had. He should be listening to the pro’s in front of him, after all when will he ever get a chance like this again? But he wasn’t listening to them, the only thing he could hear and listen to was how the other heros praised and prided the one victim in this situation, rather than asking anything important.

“That quirk is amazing kid! You’re looking to be a hero right? What’s your name? You should totally come intern at my company, I'll keep a spot open just for you!”

It was like something inside him snapped, standing in an instant with his hands clenching his pants legs like a lifeline, Izuku Midoriya did something he’d never done before.

He yelled.

“Are you kidding me!?”

It was like hitting a mute button on a remote. All at once every hero, EMT, reporter, and even the crowd of civilians stopped talking. Izuku couldn’t care less though, he felt his blood rushing, his breaking picking up speed and his heart racing. Whether it was from his anxiety or the pure anger and rage he was feeling was beyond him but it didn’t matter when the rush of adrenaline coursed through his mind and body, letting his thoughts finally be spoken and heard for the first time in years.

“Do any of you actually think this is okay?” He held out his left arm, signaling to the destruction behind him as well as to Bakugo, only a few feet away. “Are any of you even aware of what’s happening right now!? Four pro hero’s stood and did nothing as a kid was suffocating to death, waiting for some other hero to come and save the day without even attempting to do anything!”

He was shaking at this point, looking to the hero closest to him and promptly lifting a hand to point at Kamui Woods.

“Your quirk gives you a disadvantage against fire! But did it ever occur to you that maybe Backdraft could have watered you down long enough to help you run in and 

use your branches to get Bakugo out?”

He turned to Mt. Lady.

“My. Lady you may not have been able to use your quirk due to the crowd and lack of space and it’s amazing that you were able to protect everyone from the winds All Might created, but you could have easily gone and attempted to find another hero in the area capable of fighting a liquid or malleable villain between the start of the chaos and by the time All Might showed up rather than letting the hostage be suffocated!”

Finally, he turned to the hero that was getting on his nerves the most. Izuku looked to Death Arm’s, who at this point stood in front of him, large and in charge with his back straight, looking down at him with all his might.

“Death Arm’s-“

The hero raised a hand to his face and tsked.

“Can it kid, what right do you have to tell the pros what to do huh? You’re yelling out all these little things but you’re not going to mention that you’re the one that ran in with no plan like you could do something? You’re quirkless kid! You were in more danger than anyone here!”

Izuku heard everyone around him begin to mumble, questions of whether or not he was actually quirkless easily being heard. He took a breath and calmed himself before he lashed out. Straightening his own back he looked up to the pro before him and spoke as clear as he could.

“You’re right, I ran in there knowing I was in more danger than anyone here.” He heard the crowd begin acting up again but chose to ignore it, even when he thought he heard a reporter ask if they were getting everything.

He put a hand to his chest.

“I ran in knowing I was in more trouble than anyone else here because I wanted to save someone. I ran in with a plan. Sure it wasn’t thought out but apparently it was more than any other pro here was capable of! So answer this Death Arm’s.”

Izuku took a step forward and pressed a finger to the frozen hero’s chest.

“If you really think there was nothing you could do, why didn’t you go for the villains clearly visible eyes.”

Stepping away from Death Arm’s and looked to the hero who had been praising Bakugo the entire time, Slugger.

“Why hasn’t he received any medical attention yet! You call yourself a pro but instead of getting the hostage to a safe location and making sure they get the medical attention they need you just begin praising him in his quirk? His quirk caused most of the damage and you're here praising its strength left and right! You don’t think that’s going to affect him in any way mentally? Get him some medical attention so you know he doesn’t have any lasting effects from lack of oxygen!”

He felt surprised seeing the hero in question stand straighter and hurry to do as he was told before rushing Bakugo to the nearby waiting ambulance, seeing as how it was parked behind the crowd it’s no wonder the EMT’s hadn’t been able to reach them sooner. He turned to the crowd and frowned.

“And why are you all standing here while this happens!? You’re just watching as a quirkless kid who risked his life to save someone gets bullied and lectured while the victim is praised without medical attention! Never mind that there was a group of pro hero’s who did almost nothing for him! Where is the justice in any of this? When someone who’s brave enough to face what others couldn’t and he’s told he shouldn’t have done it at all!”

Izuku took a step to the crowd and looked over the people in it, not noticing when the news reporter had the camera pointed directly to him,

“I am tired of being told that I can’t help people just because I don’t have a quirk! I’m tired of being bullied and told to kill myself by others just for them to get away with it because no one wants them to get their records dirtied!”

He wasn’t sure when he started crying, knowing him he could have been crying the entire time and not noticed till now, with the adrenaline slowly beginning to wear off.

“What kind of society are we living in where people would rather let others beat up and torture someone weaker than them just because of something they couldn’t control, just so they have the chance of becoming even stronger!”

Izuku could feel his shoulders slump, his whole body becoming heavy as the adrenaline finally left his body, leaving him nothing but a sobbing kid.

“I just want to become a hero, is that really so much to ask for?”

He turned and ran, never hearing how the crowd began to agree with him, never seeing the reporter talking to the camera that had been filming the entire time and never seeing how Bakugo watched after him, concern for once found in his red eyes.

———

The sun was setting by the time he actually calmed down enough to walk home, too scared of being chased down by an angry mob or angry pro’s for what he had said to them.

Feeling his foot nudge something he looked down, pausing to see a notebook in the middle of the street. Reaching down, Izuku picked the note up and dusted it off, pausing when the label finally came to light.

“Death Note?”

Weird name for a notebook, but perhaps it was an aesthetic choice? He flipped through the pages and blinked, confusion filling his head.

“It’s empty? Maybe I can use it? Bakugo destroyed my last one so-“ He shook his head and focused back onto the book, even if he lost his own notebook it doesn’t mean this one isn’t being missed by someone else right? “Maybe they wrote their contact information on the front cover, should have done that in the first place.” 

Flipping to the cover and first page he froze, reading the words that met him out loud in pure disbelief.

“The human whose name is written in this note, shall die.”

Izuku tried to swallow the swelling in his throat with little success, it was probably just the aesthetic right? Maybe the person was into the goth and macabre, or perhaps they were punk? Flipping through the pages he was surprised to find more black pages filled with rule after rule.

Maybe it was pure impulse, or perhaps it was fate that day, but Izuku turned around. Instead of facing a future he didn’t know existed, one full of light and happiness just around the corner, he turned around. 

“Heart attacks? Whoever thought of this must have had. A lot of time on their hands to think of something like this, I think there was a cafe nearby, maybe I could rest there and get mom a coffee?”

He mumbled to himself all the way to the cafe.

\-----

All Might stood there, waiting for the green haired boy for another hour before finally making his own way home, there was always another day.


	3. They’re Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around I lost some notes for this one.

Two creatures watch the human world from above, one idly buying time and the other staring wistfully as humans pass by one another without a second glance. 

“You know, you’d figure that after all these years humans would change the way they act, don’t you think Rem? After all, evolution is supposed to make way to advancement, but they’ve done nothing but act the same as ever.”

Said shinigami looked at her cohort, grimacing as she looked back to the humans, tilting her head in thought. 

“And yet they seem to change in so many other ways, Ryuk.” Rem reached down, as if to stroke the cheek of the image of a girl, “They finally rid themselves of old prejudice.”

A scoff.

Ryuk looked down, watching as a kid got picked on for some reason or another, “Only to create new ones, Rem.” He watched the scene fold out, laughing when a blonde boy threw the poor kids book out the window. 

“Humans truly are the worst creatures to exist, thinking their lives are worth living and thinking there’s anything good coming for them as if their lives have any significance other than keeping us from dying ourselves! Yet they keep hating each other like it’s nothing!”

The white shinigami simply sighed, already bored of hearing the other god complain about humans for the millionth time. She watched the same scene unfold, and unfortunately for her she felt what could have been the remnants of a heart twinge in pity, or perhaps it was guilt? 

“They’re only human, Ryuk. They have no other reason than to be. Always living their lives as if they truly mean something to anything other than themselves, it’s almost fascinating.” 

She thought of Misa, the feeling inside her quickly turning empty and cold at the very thought of the one she cared for, dare she say loved? She couldn’t save her when she needed it, and not long after Kira had gotten rid of her to suit his own needs, as if she was nothing more than a piece of trash.

“And those who live for others get nothing in return.”

Heaving a giant sigh the winged shinigami shrugged, fingers tapping against the death note on his hip as the scene changed, who knew these new powers humans possessed could be both hilarious and disgusting at the same time? Humming in thought Ryuk turned his head, chuckling at the series of cracks that followed suit. 

“You know Rem, it’s been a few hundred years hasn’t it? I’ve gotten pretty bored lately.” Ryuk’s ever permanent grin widened, grabbing his death note, he held it over the swirling depths before him. 

“Want to see where it lands this time?”

Rem watched closely, her eyes widening as she witnessed Ryuk drop his note down below to the human realm for a second time in the last few hindered years.

The bored god cackled as he flew down after his book, having no other choice but to follow it to wherever it lands. 

Heaving out a sigh, the white shinigami took her own note and stared at it. Did she really even have a choice in the matter? After everything that happened last time, no, perhaps not.

“Must I always watch over that foolish god?”

Rem threw her note into the swirling depths of the mortal realm, watching as its form grew smaller the longer it fell before finally flying after it. 


End file.
